The Best of The Wiggles (album)
(Not to be confused with Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles or The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl) The Best of The Wiggles is a Wiggles album released on, May 27 2016. Unlike previous "Best of" compilations, it only includes tracks from the current generation. Description The most successful children’s entertainment group in the world has released a collection of their most loved songs, The Best of The Wiggles. The New York Times have called The Wiggles “the band that rocks the cradle” and this is certainly true. They have set records for their sold out performances. Their songs are instantly memorable and will get you wiggling in seconds! Emma, Lachy, Simon and Anthony have picked the best for you to listen to, but snap it up as this CD will go like…. HOT POTATOES! Featuring 33 of the best Wiggles songs performed by the current line up. Tracklist # Hot Potato from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) # Do the Propeller! from Taking Off! (original release) / Dance, Dance! (later versions) # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! from Furry Tales # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Taking Off! (original release) / The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! (later versions) # Who's in the Wigglehouse? from Wiggle House # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) (original release) / exclusive track (later versions) # Emma's Theme from Emma! # Apples and Bananas from Apples & Bananas: A Wiggly Collection of Nursery Rhymes (original release) / exclusive track (later versions) # The Wonder of Wiggle Town from Wiggle Town! # Fruit Salad from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (original release) / exclusive track (later versions) # Follow the Leader from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Rock & Roll Preschool from Rock & Roll Preschool # Say the Dance, Do the Dance from Furry Tales # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pumpkin Face: Songs of Halloween (original release) / CinderEmma! Fairytale (later versions) # Emma's Christmas Bow from Go Santa Go! (original release) / Emma's Yellow Bow from Wiggle Town! (TV Series) (later versions) # Dorothy Pas De Deux from Wiggle Town! # I've Got My Glasses On! from Taking Off! # Lachy! from Lachy! # Do the Pretzel from Wiggle Town! # Simon Says from Taking Off! # Come On Down to Wiggle Town from Wiggle Town! # Michael Finnegan from Apples & Bananas: A Wiggly Collection of Nursery Rhymes (original release) / The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! (later versions) # Do the Skeleton Scat from Pumpkin Face (original release) / Dance, Dance! (later versions) # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Henry Likes Water from Rock & Roll Preschool # Pappadum from Wiggle House # The Shimmie Shake! from Taking Off! (original release) / Dance, Dance! (later versions) # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Dressing Up from Wiggle House # Simon's Cold Water Blues from Taking Off! # D-I-N-G-O from Wiggle Town! # Dance with Emma from Rock & Roll Preschool Release Dates US & Australia: May 27, 2016 Trivia *This is the second Wiggles "Best of" compilation to focus on one era, the first being The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl, which only features tracks from the original generation. *Early pressings contain the 2013 recordings of Hot Potato, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), and Fruit Salad, which make their album debuts. *Do the Propeller!, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Apples and Bananas, Fruit Salad, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Michael Finnegan, Do the Skeleton Scat, and The Shimmie Shake are all replaced with newer recordings in later pressings. Likewise, Emma's Christmas Bow was replaced by Emma's Yellow Bow. **Of these new versions, Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Apples and Bananas, Fruit Salad, and Emma's Yellow Bow make their album debuts. Gallery File:TheBestofTheWigglesfullcover.png|Full cover File:TheBestofTheWigglesinlay.png|Inlay File:TheBestofTheWigglesdisc.png|Disc File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet.png|Booklet File:TheBestofTheWigglesbookletbackcover.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet1.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet2.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet3.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet4.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet5.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet6.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet7.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet8.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet9.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet10.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet11.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet12.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesbooklet13.png The-Wiggles-The-Best-Of-Wiggles-New.jpg|Universal Cover The-Best-Of-The-Wiggles-Rare-New-Sealed-_57.jpg|Back cover IMG_4293.jpg|Disc Category:Wiggles albums Category:2016 albums Category:2016 Category:Best Of albums Category:Galleries